Finally
by thelonelyrose and thebluebird
Summary: Originally a one-shot now a series of 6996 one-shots.
1. Finally

**My first KHR story ^^. I'm not all that confident in it, but I went ahead and published it. **

**Enjoy! You too, wifeband.**

**Warning: Mukuro my sound a bit OOC. It's just the way it came out. This is actually a composition I made for my English class.**

* * *

><p>It all started when he was 10 years old.<p>

Mukuro would always sneak out of the house at night and go to the park. He never did realize that his brother would follow him.

One night, when Mukuro was on his way to the park, he heard a car crash. It was one of the nights where his brother didn't hear him sneaking out. Running towards where the sound came from, Mukuro found a little girl lying on the street in a pool of her own blood. The boy ran towards the little girl, who looked to be about 8 years old, and gently rolled her on her back.

"Hey," he called gently, trying to wake her up. Her breathing was ragged and she was loosing a lot of blood. "Can you her me?" He asked loudly.

When the little girl didn't answer, Mukuro panicked. Without thinking he quickly, but gently sat up the girl and put her on his back. The car that hit her wasn't there and he felt a pang of pure hatred rise within him. Who would dare hit an innocent girl and then leave her to die on the street?

Mukuro ran towards the hospital, screaming for help when he got there. Immediately, a group of doctors and nurses surrounded him, taking the girl from his back and quickly sending her to surgery. When asked what was his relationship with the girl, Mukuro said he was her brother. They looked alike so the nurses believed him and asked him if he could call parents.

"I don't have parents, I live with my big brother." Mukuro told the nurse who was questioning him.

"Could you call him?" The nurse had asked. Mukuro nodded, took the nurse's phone and called his brother.

"Mukuro, what happened?" Daemon said as soon as he saw his little brother covered in blood.

Mukuro explained what happened, telling him that he said the girl he found was his little sister in the mean time. Daemon listened, feeling the same pang of anger Mukuro felt when he heard that the driver had left the scene. When Mukuro finished the story, Daemon stood up.

"Where are you going?" Mukuro asked.

"I'm going to call some people. We need to find the girl's back story and her real family." Mukuro nodded.

After two hours, Daemon came back, a file in his hands.

"I found her file. Apparently, her mother doesn't care what happens to the girl and her father died 3 years ago. She has no living family." Daemon finished.

"What's going to happen to her?" Mukuro asked his brother. "Can't she stay with us?"

Daemon thought about it. He was old enough to take in the girl and he had Elena to help him with her. Mukuro seemed to like her or the boy would have never helped her in the first place. What about Giotto's mother? Could she take custody of the girl, but let her live with him? Would Giotto be okay with bringing another child to their dangerous job?

"Daemon?" Mukuro called.

"I'm trying to figure it out, Mukuro." Daemon said distractedly.

"Daemon," A voice called. Daemon turned to see Giotto. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking that, my friend." Daemon said with a laugh.

"Tsuna has a fever so I told Mom I'd bring him to the hospital. Now," Giotto looked at Mukuro, "what happened?"

Mukuro told him everything, from the very beginning to when he asked Daemon if he could adopt the girl.

"Daemon?" Giotto turned to his friend who had a deep, thoughtful look on his. "I could ask Mom if she can adopt her, she did adopt Lambo until Lampo turns eighteen. I'm sure she'll have no problem taking the girl in and letting you guys take care of her."

"Are you sure?" Daemon asked.

"It'll be dangerous, yes. But I have faith that you will protect her." Giotto looked at Mukuro. "And Mukuro will protect her too. Just like how he protects Tsuna." Mukuro gave him a big smile.

"Then it's decided. Though we need the adoption papers and to change her name. It'll be better for her to have to connections to her real family." Giotto nodded.

"I'll call Alaude and ask him for some documents until he can go and take the signature where the girl's mother gives Mom full responsibility of the girl's well being." Daemon nodded gratefully. "Any idea of what name she will have? Better to change it than leave her original and risk our enemies finding out about her real family."

"Chrome." Mukuro whispered. Giotto and Daemon turned towards the little boy. "Her name will be Chrome."

"Why Chrome?" Daemon asked his little brother.

"I don't know, but something tells me that that has to be her name." Mukuro said, determination radiating off of him.

"Okay then, Chrome it is. Speaking of Chrome…" Giotto turned his head towards the doctor that had come out of the surgery room.

"How is she, doctor?" Daemon asked.

The doctor smiled. "She'll be okay. Had the little guy been a minute late, it would have been too late for most of her organs." The doctor turned to Mukuro, giving the boy a pat in the head. "You did a great job coming here." Mukuro smiled proudly at the praise. "Would you like to see your little sister?" Mukuro nodded.

"We'll stay outside." Daemon told the doctor. "I'm sure he wants to be alone with his little sister." The doctor nodded and steered Mukuro to Chrome's room.

"She's sleeping right now, but will wake up in a couple hours. Do you want the nurse to bring you a pillow and a blanket?" Mukuro nodded, thanking the doctor before he sat on the sofa, watching the girl he had saved.

'You'll be just okay' Mukuro thought. 'I'll always protect you.'

Seven years have passed since that faithful night. Mukuro, now 17 years old, has become overprotective of the girl he had slowly started to fall in love with. Chrome, now 15 years old, was very shy and unaware of her adoptive brother's feeling towards her. Mukuro was glad she didn't know how of his feelings towards her. It was enough that their group of friends had realized. Even his brother realized!

"It's not as if you make it a point to hide it." His brother said, laughing creepily when Mukuro glared at him.

"Don't tell her." Mukuro hissed.

"She'll find out eventually. You keep beating up every boy that so much as glances at her." Elena told him gently. Mukuro blushed and looked away. "Why don't you just tell her? She knows the truth about everything after all."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Mukuro asked his brother's girlfriend.

Blue eyes shinnied with a knowledge neither of the men in the room was aware of. "Trust me, just tell her how you feel." Mukuro was doubtful, but he listened to Elena.

Mukuro went to Chrome's room, knocking in that special rhythm he and Chrome had to signify it was him. The door opened, an invitation to come in.

Mukuro stepped inside, looking around the room while Chrome closed the door. He saw a bunch of text books on her desk and went to check out what the text books were about.

"Homework?" Mukuro asked when checked the titles of the text books and Chrome's homework planner, which was full of to-do's for the day.

"A lot of it." Chrome said quietly, sitting down on the chair. Mukuro sat down on Chrome's bed.

"Need help with that?" Mukuro asked after a while of watching his cute Chrome struggle with her Chemistry work. Chrome nodded gratefully. Mukuro got up and pulled the bean bag the was on the other side of the room. "Okay, let me see…."

30 minutes later, Chrome was done with her Chemistry homework and Mukuro had a headache from so having to remember the periodic table of the elements.

"Was there a particular reason you came here today?" Chrome asked while doing her Algebra II homework.

Mukuro blushed. He had forgotten why he had come to her room in the first place.

"Um…well, you see…I…how should I say this…" Mukuro stuttered out, blushing furiously while he tried to get the words out.

"Yes?" Chrome looked at her adoptive brother, wondering what was it that he was trying to tell her.

"I know it's going to sound a bit weird, but…well…" Mukuro muttered the rest of the sentence. Chrome looked confused as to what the boy wanted to tell her.

"I can't really know what's wrong if you mumble out things, Mukuro." She just had to tease him. Chrome hid her smile when Mukuro's blush deepened.

Suddenly, she felt Mukuro hug her. What shocked her was what he mumbled in her ear.

Chrome felt tears of happiness build up in her eyes, but she held the down in favor of hugging Mukuro back. She felt the arms around her tighten their hold on her, but she didn't say anything.

Standing on her toes, Chrome pressed a kiss to Mukuro's cheek, mumbling her response in his ear like he did to her.

Daemon and Elena stood in front of the door, grinning like idiots.

"They grow up so fast." Elena whispered. Daemon nodded. "Do you think Mukuro-?"

"He knows her limits." Was all Daemon said before he turned around, going to the kitchen. "Come on, let's make some 'Congrats!' dinner and tell everyone!" Daemon called. Elena shook her head, taking out her phone and sending everyone one single word.

_Finally_.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it =D. Hope you liked it.<strong>


	2. My Chrome

**A/N: Hi again ^^! I decided, after Frost190 suggested it, to make this a series of one-shots for Mukuro and Chrome.**

**Warnings: Spoilers for chapter 349. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kokuyo Land's silence was suddenly broken by four sets of foot steps. Rokudo Mukuro sighed at being back 'home'. He's been missing the place ever since he left and left his sweet Chrome behind. He couldn't wait to tell her what happened and what decision was taken with Fran. He was surprised she wasn't waiting for them, but he concluded she was probably taking a nap from the long day at school.<p>

"Mukuro-san!", Ken called from behind. Mukuro tilted his head as acknowledgement. "What are we gonna do now, pyon?"

"Kufufu, we will wait." That's all the illusionist said before taking a detour to his Chrome's room. He was going to surprise her with his arrival.

Arriving at Chrome's room, Mukuro quietly opened the door and he stopped short, eyes widening in shock and surprise.

Chrome wasn't in her room like she always was. Neither were her belongings, Mukuro noted after a quick check. Her room was bare of everything and only the bedroom set he had bought her laid in the room.

_Where could she be?_ Mukuro wondered while closing the door and going to his room. She sometimes hid in there when M.M was yelling at her. He let her since he hated when M.M treated Chrome like she was nothing.

Opening the room, Mukuro's frown intensified when he didn't find Chrome.

Walking to his bed, Mukuro spotted a note on his pillow. Thinking it was Chrome telling him she was somewhere, Mukuro eagerly picked the note up and felt his hopes drop at the words.

_Mukuro-sama,_

_Thank you for saving my life and giving me a chance of proving myself. I won't be a burden to you anymore, I got the message clear._

_Chrome._

_Message?_ Mukuro asked himself._ What message?_

Troubled, Mukuro made his way out of Kokuyo. What could she have meant not being a burden to him anymore? Did she think she was a burden? Did Ken or M.M tell her she was a burden?

Another question: where was she? She wasn't at Kokuyo and all her things weren't in her room or his (she sometimes slept over in his room when she had nightmares and left her clothes in it). School was already out so she couldn't have been in school.

Mukuro kept walking and thinking, until a thought struck him.

_She never tried contacting me through our bond._ He found that even stranger than anything. She's always talking to him when he's somewhere else and he rather enjoyed her company. No reason for her to not contact him for so long.

Closing his eyes, Mukuro opened up his bond with Chrome…

Only to be met with a block.

Mukuro's eyes snapped opened in shock. She was blocking him? No, Chrome has never blocked him before. She's always so open to him. Why would she be blocking him now? Unless…

Unless a strong illusionist has kidnapped her and is blocking their bond.

Mukuro shook his head. The only person strong enough to block his bond with Chrome was Daemon and he was dead. For good.

Something on the corner of Mukuro's eyes caught his attention. Shifting to see what caught his attention, Mukuro tensed.

There she was. His Chrome, walking along the busy street. But that wasn't what had him tensed. It was who she was with.

Chrome was with Sawada Tsunayoshi's women. What were their names? Ah, Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru. She was also in the Namimori Middle's uniform.

Mukuro remembered leaving her new uniform and her transfer papers on her desk before he left. What confused him though, was the clear absence of her in Kokuyo Land. He would have thought she was going to go directly to Kokuyo Land when she got out of classes, but maybe they're the reason she's not with him yet?

How does that explain the lack of her things?

_Maybe she used the money I left her to rent an apartment?_ Mukuro thought. But he was encountered with another question: why would she leave that note?

He was roused from his thoughts when someone grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to a dark alley.

Turning around to glare at theintruder, Mukuro was faced with Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru. They both looked quite mad.

"What are you doing here?" Haru yelled angrily.

"Kufufu, what do you mean, girl?" Mukuro asked with his usual smirk in place.

Kyoko took over before Haru brought attention to themselves and, most specifically, Chrome's.

"Mukuro-san," Kyoko started calmly, "I would like to ask you to not go anywhere near Chrome-chan from now on." That was the last thing in mind Mukuro thought the girl would ever say. It came as a shocker to hear it from her.

Brief anger flashed on Mukuro's eyes before he spoke calmly as well.

"Why should I stay away from my Chrome, Sasagawa Kyoko?"

"You know why!" Haru said angrily. "How could you do that to Chrome-chan? After everything she did for you and this is how you repay her?" Kyoko put a hand on Haru to calm her down again.

"What Haru-chan meant is that Chrome-chan didn't deserve what you did to her."

"What did I do to her?" Mukuro asked, clearly confused.

"Don't play dumb with us! Chrome-chan told us what you did and we've seen how much of a lair and actor you are! You kicked Chrome-chan out of Kokuyo Land! Left her nowhere to go! And then you dare appear before her? After she started getting better?" Haru took a deep breath. "Don't come close to Chrome-chan ever again. You don't deserve someone as sweet and dependable as Chrome-chan."

With that, Kyoko and Haru left, getting Chrome from a booth and leaving. Telling her that the shop didn't have the sweets Haru likes.

Mukuro was left, wondering what the girls meant by "kicking Chrome-chan out of Kokuyo Land." He didn't understand at all.

He decided to go pay his "boss" a visit.

~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~

Tsuna stood with his eyes wide open at the person in his house.

"M-Mukuro? W-w-w-what are you doing here? I thought you were in France getting Fran!" Tsuna said in a flurry of words.

"Kufufu. Hello, Sawada Tsunayoshi. May I have a word with you?" Mukuro asked, enjoying the way the useless Mafioso squirmed in his presence.

"U-u-uh-ouch! Reborn! What was that for?" Tsuna said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Let Mukuro inside Dame Tsuna." Reborn ordered with a glint in his eyes.

Once settled inside, Mukuro got to business.

"What has my Chrome been up to while I was gone?" Tsuna's eyes widen in surprise. "What?" Mukuro asked, annoyed.

"Why would you be interested in Chrome?" Tsuna asked.

Mukuro lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you kicked Chrome out and you haven't even bothered to contact her ever since you left to France." Again with the kicking Chrome out.

"May I ask what do you mean when you say that I kicked Chrome out?" Mukuro asked curiously.

Tsuna knew this game. Mukuro was playing stupid, just to get a confirmation of what he already knows. Well, not this time. Tsuna wasn't going to stand for this.

Closing his eyes, Tsuna became calm and guarded.

"I'm sorry, Mukuro, but there is nothing in which I can help you with. You know what you did and I will not give you the satisfaction of hearing it from my mouth. Have a nice day." Tsuna said.

Even more confused and curious than before, albeit a bit angered, Mukuro left to Kokuyo Land to sort out what the Vongola girls and Tsuna had told him.

When he arrived at Kokuyo Land, M.M was the first to greet him.

"Welcome back, Mukuro-kun~!" She said in a flirty voice that always made Mukuro internally cringe. "Where were you?"

"Nowhere." Mukuro muttered before he remembered something. "By any chance, do you know where my Chrome is?"

Mukuro noted the brief flash of jealousy and surprise pass through her face before M.M covered it up.

"I haven't seen her at all." M.M said. Mukuro noted how her eyes were trying not to meet his. As if she was hiding something and Mukuro could not find out about it. He'd find out what it was soon enough. He brushed pass M.M and went directly to his room.

The next day, Mukuro was up and ready to go get his Nagi back.

Walking to Nanimori Middle, Mukuro heard giggles up in front of him. Looking up, he saw the Vongola girls with Chrome in the middle, laughing. Mukuro felt a burst of shock freeze him on the spot.

Chrome, his Nagi, was laughing and smiling and he wasn't the cause of it! And her laugh, oh her laugh was so sweet and beautiful, like a broken piece of melody only for his ears to listen. Out of all the time Mukuro has know Chrome, all he did was either make her cry or smile a little bit. Never was he able to make her laugh and/or smile like that.

Mukuro felt jealous and sad. Jealous that he wasn't the one making those emotions come out. Sad, that his Chrome seemed so much happier without him. The reason he came back to Namimori was away from him and being as happy as she never was around him.

Though Mukuro denied that he ever felt his heart breaking, he decided: that he would let Chrome go. Be as happy as she could and he would never come close to her again. But he will protect her from afar. That he will do.

Silently leaving behind Chrome (and his heart), Mukuro made his way to Kokuyo High, though he didn't want to.

~~~~~~O~~~~~~

Chrome's day was long, but she felt better when it was finally time to go home. She said good-bye to Haru and Kyoko since they had some things to do while Chrome had to buy some food for her apartment.

_With the money Mukuro-sama left me._ She thought sadly. Though she was better, she still missed Mukuro immensely. Sure she could talk to Haru, Kyoko and I-pin about a lot of things, but they didn't know her past and were never there when she had a nightmare and needed someone to hold her. Mukuro always held her when she had a nightmare and would hum until she fell asleep.

Chrome sighed. She didn't know what she did to make Mukuro kick her out of Kokuyo Land and even transfer her to Nami Middle.

_Because you are useless, you've always been._ A voice told her inside. _Mukuro-sama wouldn't want someone like you._ The voice always made her feel even worst after a nightmare.

Walking through the supermarket, Chrome waved to the lady in front that was always nice to her and got a basket to put her grocery in it. It was times like this where she always wondered what kind of gum Ken would want, see make up that M.M would like, pick up a yo-yo or two thinking of Chikusa, and smile a little when she saw the pineapples and remembered how his hair looked like one. This were the times where she sulked a little.

She missed them. Even M.M, who was always treating Chrome wrongly. Kokuyo gang had become her family and it hurt her that they didn't want her anymore.

Chrome shook her head, Kyoko and Haru told her to no let it get to her, and she was trying her best, but she sometimes couldn't stop the negative thoughts from surfing to the top of her head.

Finishing with her grocery shopping, Chrome paid, waved good-bye to the lady in the front and left to her apartment.

~~~~~O~~~~~

Mukuro has been having the worse week of his life.

With the absence of Chrome, Mukuro had no one to tease (he refused to tease Ken, Chikusa or M.M) and no one to talk to about his past.

Chrome was always eager to know more about his past and how his life was before she came along. It pleased him that she wanted to know more about him just as much as he wanted to know more about her. Though those desires will never be satisfied again.

What was worst was that for the past few days it has been raining and in most nights there was thunder. Mukuro was worried that Chrome was losing sleep since she was scared of thunder storms and lighting.

What about her nightmares? Mukuro itched to hold Chrome in his arms again and tell her that nothing from her nightmares was going to come true. That he was going to defeat whatever monsters were hunting her. Now Mukuro would never have that chance again and it was all his fault.

He should have waited until Chrome woke up to tell her of his plans and for no misunderstanding to happen. He should have taken her with him, where he knew she was going to be better protected and where he could help her with her illusions. He felt guilty for not even trying to contact her the time he was away or even bring her to the world they first met in. He could have prevented this tightening he felt in his chest every time he thought of Chrome.

Because she wasn't his anymore. Because she wasn't here with him anymore. Because he chose to let her go instead of going and claiming her like he did in the past. Mukuro stifled another yawn. He hasn't slept as peacefully as he used to when he had Chrome snuggled up to him.

Mukuro didn't want to admit it, but he missed Chrome. He missed his Nagi. His sweet, cute, adorable, innocent, gullible Nagi, who was always there for him even if he was rarely there for her. Chrome who was next to his bed, holding his hand while he got better after Daemon was defeated.

Mukuro felt his chest tighten even more.

Unable to hold it any longer, Mukuro got out of bed and went outside, ignoring the pouring rain. He walked all over Namimori, passed by Sawada Tsunayoshi's home, wondering where Chrome was living now. Hoping it was a place where she had a lot more privacy than in Kokuyo Land. Mukuro remembered the none working bathroom in Chrome's room. He should get that fixed. The rest of Kokuyo Health Land as well. He had promised Chrome he was at least going to make their home more safer and comfier for everyone. He had already gotten all of their rooms fixed, but the pluming was something that still didn't work. The kitchen Mukuro had made for his family was new and was always cleaned. The electricity worked so every room had an air conditioner and lamps and each room had a flat screen TV with a DVD player and a game console (for Ken and Chikusa's room). The living room was fixed as well, with new furniture and a bigger flat screen TV in it for their movie nights. He bought a refrigerator for the kitchen and even a washer and drier for when he got the water running.

Knowing he had to keep his promise, Mukuro went back to Kokuyo Land to try and get some rest before he started working on getting water to their home.

~~~~~~O~~~~~

Chrome was running in the pouring rain.

She had ran out of bathroom tissue and food for the cat she picked up the street two days ago so she ran to the 24/7 convenience store three blocks from her apartment.

Crossing the street without looking, Chrome never saw the car coming…

~~~~~O~~~~~

Mukuro was jolted awake from his dream-where his sweet Chrome returned to him-by the ringing of his phone.

Silently groaning, Mukuro got up and went to the desk, where his phone laid.

The screen read _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ and Mukuro was half tempted to not answer it, but something told him to answer the phone. Mukuro flipped his phone open and answered.

"What could be so important that you will call at three in the morning, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro asked in a teasing voice.

What Tsuna said next slapped Mukuro in the face.

"Chrome was in a car accident." Tsuna said in a calm, but desperate voice. Mukuro felt like cold water was poured over him.

"…what do you mean?" He asked quietly after a couple long seconds.

"I mean exactly what I said. She went to the convenience store to buy some things when she crossed the street without looking…" Mukuro's heart sped up. "The driver didn't see her, it was too dark and the rain was heavy."

"Why call me?" Mukuro asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Her organs disappeared. She can't support them or refuses to." Tsuna stated. "You're the only one who can save her, Mukuro." Tsuna let Mukuro ponder his options for a few minutes.

On the other hand, Mukuro was wrestling with his options.

_Let her die._ A dark voice said from within, _you gave her life, you can take it away from her._

_Think of her future_. Another voice said,_ you left her alive because you wanted her to keep studying, become something more._ Mukuro closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Where is she?" Was all Mukuro asked.

Tsuna released the breath he was holding. "She's in Nanimori Shrine. ICU." A pause. "Please hurry. The doctors don't think she has much time left-"

Mukuro hanged up the phone. He changed in record time and was out the door before Ken, Chikusa or M.M noticed.

Running in the ran, Mukuro desperately tried to remember where the hospital was. He never stopped to think that he was going to the one place where he was reduced to a puddle of phobia.

He needed to get to Chrome. His Chrome. His Nagi.

_I'm going to save you this time, Nagi_, Mukuro thought while running to the hospital.

Arriving ten minutes later, Mukuro was greeted with a pissed off Haru and a glaring Vongola family.

"I thought Kyoko-chan and I told you to stay away from Chrome-chan!", Haru yelled, raising her fist at Mukuro, who merely ignored her and scanned the room for the one who called him here.

"Haru," Tsuna called out, "I called Mukuro here." He was met with disbelieving stares from everyone in the waiting room.

"Why, Tsuna-san? Rokudo Mukuro abandoned Chrome-chan and even kicked her out of Kokuyo Land!" Haru told Tsuna.

"He doesn't deserve to be here!" Gokudera yelled, taking out his dynamites.

"He's the only one that can save her." Tsuna stated in a calm voice. He raised his gaze and met Mukuro's eyes.

For the first time since meeting Mukuro, Tsuna felt like telling the illusionist to lay down in a hospital bed and calling the nurse on him. Mukuro had dark bags under his eyes from the obvious lack of sleep and he was breathing heavily. Tsuna noted that his cheeks were a little pink and briefly wondered if Mukuro had a fever.

_Could Chrome's absence from his life be affecting him more than it has affected Chrome?_, Tsuna wondered then shook his head._ No, he was the one that told her to get out. But…why would he leave her money and transfer papers to Nami Middle? If he kicked her out?_ Could it be that Mukuro didn't kick her out? But what about the note he left? Was it really Mukuro who left it?

Tsuna was jolted out of his thoughts by Mukuro.

"Kufufu. Where is she, Sawada Tsunayoshi?", Mukuro asked. Nobody else noticed, but Mukuro sounded tired.

"Room 196, to-," Tsuna didn't get to finish before Mukuro was brushing past him and making his way to Chrome's room.

Upon arrival, Mukuro hesitated , his hand hovering over the handle of the door.

_Is she conscious? Will she even be awake by the time I leave? _A lot more questions plagued his mind, one taking him completely by surprise. _Does she love me as I love her?_

_Do I love her?_

Finally gathering up the courage, Mukuro opened the door and was greeted by the sight of a steady beeping and lots of machinery to keep Chrome alive.

She was unconscious. Mukuro felt disappointed yet glad that she was.

Slowly walking towards her, Mukuro took in her condition.

She was attached to a lot of machines to keep her alive, her face had scratches and so did her arms and body, or whatever he could see from the bandages covering her. Just like the first time she met him.

Feeling his chest tighten even more, Mukuro took the last step towards Chrome and took her hand in his gently.

"Chrome?", Mukuro called out softly. "Nagi?"

Nothing from the girl. Mukuro sighed.

"I'm going to try and illusion your organs again. I'm not sure you would want that, but I can't let you die. You mean so much to me, Nagi." Mukuro said quietly before getting to work on illusioning her organs.

Five minutes later, Chrome's organs where illusioned and she was stable. Mukuro gave Chrome one last kiss on the forehead-like he used to do every night-and left her room.

Only to face the wrath of Miura Haru.

"What did you do to her?", she yelled angrily. At this time, Mukuro, wet, tired, sad, and probably running a fever, had enough of Miura Haru.

"You know what I did to her? Kufufu," Mukuro said quietly. "I **saved** her life. I could have let her die, not care, but I did and I saved her. I didn't abandon or kick her out of Kokuyo Land. I don't know what either of you meant when you said that, but I know nothing of what you all claim I did." Every took a deep breath at the cutting words. "I only want you," Mukuro points to a wide eyed Haru, "to get off my case and leave me alone."

With that, Mukuro turned to a wide eyed Tsuna. No words were needed for Tsuna to understand the message. Tsuna nodded. Mukuro nodded, a barely there nod, and left the hospital.

On his way to Kokuyo Land, Mukuro started feeling dizzy, but ignored the feeling and kept his slow walk home. All he thought about was Chrome and he didn't want to think about his lost at all. He turned around more than once, believing he had hear Chrome's voice, only to realize she was still in the hospital.

Thinking of how Kokuyo needed some fixing, Mukuro set his pace a bit quicker, eager to get out of his wet clothes and into bed for the next day.

~~~*O*~~~

Chrome opened her eyes slowly, closing them quickly when a blinding light assaulted her eyes.

_Where am I? _She wondered. Looking around, Chrome noticed she was in the hospital.

"Chrome-chan!" She heard Haru and Kyoko say. Turning towards the sound of their voices, Chrome found Kyoko and Haru sitting on the sofa.

"Haru-chan…Kyoko-chan." Chrome said weakly.

"Don't force yourself." Tsuna said from the entrance. "You've been unconscious for a couple days, save your strength." He smiled at her.

"Boss, how-?" Tsuna caught on to the question.

"Mukuro came." Chrome's eye widen. "He saved you." Tsuna continued. Chrome looked at her boss in disbelief.

"It's true." Haru said. "He came and saved you. Then left like it was no big deal." Hatred dripped from her voice.

"He must have had a reason." Kyoko told Haru. She had done some thinking after Mukuro left the hospital. There must have been a reason why he kicked Chrome-chan out and then came to save her. If he really did kick her out. "He wouldn't have saved her if he didn't want her around anymore. Right, Tsuna-kun?" Tsuna looked like he preferred not to answer, but nodded all the same.

"Where's…Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked quietly. Tsuna shrugged, looking apologetic.

"I'm not sure. You've been unconscious for 3 days after he came." Tsuna didn't voice his worry. He more than sure Mukuro had a fever the night he came, but he didn't want to go to Kokuyo Land and face the wrath of the gang on his own.

"Oh…" Chrome trailed off looking disappointed and sad.

Tsuna turned to Kyoko and Haru. "You two should go to school, I'll stay with Chrome." Kyoko and Haru agreed and left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Tsuna turned to Chrome, worry on his face. "Chrome…I think Mukuro never meant to write that note." Chrome looked at Tsuna in disbelief.

"Why…would you think that…Boss?" Chrome asked, stopping to take a deep breath every once in a while to get her vocal chords working again.

"Well," Tsuna scratched the back of his head. "When Haru yelled at him for coming here, Mukuro told her that he had no idea what we were blaming him for. He also came to me about a week or so ago, asking me what I meant when I said that he kicked you out." Tsuna looked at Chrome, who looked shocked, albeit sad that he kept mentioning the forbidden name. Tsuna kept going. "Chrome…I think Mukuro is sick."

"Why do you think that, Boss?" Chrome, asked, finally getting used to speaking after a while of being unconscious.

"Because he looked like he hasn't slept for so long and, I don't think I'm wrong, I'm pretty sure he had a fever that. He came to the hospital dripping wet and left. It was raining a lot and he looked ready to pass out." Tsuna stopped, looking at Chrome.

"You think Mukuro-sama is sick right now?" Chrome sat up slowly, holding the blanket even though she had a hospital gown on.. Tsuna nodded.

Chrome made a decision that, to everyone, it would be out of character for her to do.

"Let's go see him." Chrome said, looking determined. Tsuna looked shock at her decision.

"You really want to go?" Tsuna asked, though internally, he was happy Chrome was taking the initiative. Chrome nodded. "Okay, let me go get the doctor so she can look you over and send you on your way home. We'll go see Mukuro afterwards." _Luckily, the gang will be at school and Mukuro will be in Kokuyo._ Tsuna thought.

~~~~ \(._.)\~~~ /(._.)/~~~

Chrome and Tsuna slowly made their way to Kokuyo Land after the doctor told Chrome to take it easy for a few days and get plenty of rest. Luckily, it was still morning so-hopefully- Mukuro would be at Kokuyo while the gang was in school. Or so Tsuna was hoping.

Chrome felt wave of nostalgia hit her when they reached Kokuyo Land, the place that has been her home every since Mukuro saved her. Mukuro who had told her to get out and didn't even tell her why then transferred her to Nami Middle without her consent. Chrome suddenly felt like she wasn't welcomed anymore and thought about backing off and just going to her apartment and rest like the doctor told her, but what Tsuna had told her about Mukuro was still fresh in her mind and Chrome wanted to find out why Mukuro had told her to get out.

Mind made up, Chrome hurried her pace, going up the familiar hill she used to walk everyday. Now it felt strange, as if it was her first time walking through the ruined amusement park.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Chrome?" Tsuna asked one last time before they made it inside Kokuyo Health Land. Chrome nodded, determined. "Okay." Tsuna paused for a second. "If you want, I can stay outside so you can speak to Mukuro. He'll, hopefully, be more honest if there's no one to witness his honesty. If I were there, he would lie."

"You're not going to leave are you, Boss?" Chrome asked quietly.

"Of course not! If Mukuro were to try harming you, and I don't think he ever will, I'll be there to stop him and take you away." Chrome nodded. When they reached Kokuyo Health Land, Tsuna turned serious. "I'll give you half an hour. If you're not out by then, I'll go and get you, okay?" Chrome just nodded and went inside.

Inside, the ruined place looked better than the last time she was there. There were less destroyed pillars and less dust. Chrome wondered if Mukuro had actually started fixing the whole place like he had promised her before disappearing the next day. Maybe she'll find out about it soon. She wanted to see her old room and get the last box that she left under the bed. Then she will never set foot on Kokuyo Land again.

Going up the fixed stairs, Chrome heard water running. Reaching the top, she kept walking, noticing that even the hallway looked clean and fixed up. Following the sound of the water, Chrome found herself in front of her old room.

_They probably made it a game room or something._ Chrome thought sadly.

Opening the door, Chrome paused to look at her ex-room.

It was still the same way she left it. The bed pushed to one corner of the extremely big room, her desk on the other side, next to the window. The rug Mukuro had given her the day after he was released was still there. What surprised her wasn't that the room looked the same, but that it had been through a make over.

The bed had purple and black covers. The whole surface of the bed was covered with stuff animals of every kind., the types Chrome liked, and the walls were painted purple with drawings of skulls, owls, cats, pineapples, clouds, and other things. Chrome wondered if Mukuro was planning on using this room for something or if it was just her imagination that the room looked like it was inviting her back.

The running water was behind the door where the broken bathroom (which Mukuro had promised to fix) was.

Carefully walking towards the door, Chrome pressed her ear on the door to confirm that the running water was indeed coming out of the bathroom. Nodding to herself, Chrome quietly twisted the knob and opened the door just a crack to look inside.

The door flew open, revealing a wet Mukuro with his hair sticking at odd places and a wrench on his hand. He was wearing a pair of black sweat pants with a white t-shirt, though she could see through the shirt because it was wet.

"Nagi?" Mukuro asked softly. Chrome raised her eye to meet Mukuro's. Her eye widen when she noticed that Mukuro's cheeks were flushed a bright pink and he seemed to be panting a bit. His eyes were glazed over and looking at her as if she wasn't there.

Chrome stepped forward, ready to ask Mukuro if he was okay when said boy interrupted her.

"No, you're not Nagi." Chrome felt her heart clench. He really didn't want her anymore. "I hallucinating again." Mukuro hit his forehead with his fist. Chrome stared at the blue haired boy in confusion.

"Mukuro…sama?" Chrome called out, snapping Mukuro out of his thoughts.

"You sound just like my Nagi." Mukuro said, stepping forward towards the smaller girl. "You look just like Nagi too. Like my Nagi, my Chrome." He reached out and brushed his hand against Chrome's cheek. "You feel like her too, but she's in the hospital and she'll never come here so I know you're not her." But the hand brushing her cheek stayed there, refusing to move.

"Mukuro-sama…it really is me." Chrome said, trying to make him realize that she wasn't an object of his hallucination.

Mukuro shook his head. "You're not. Nagi left Kokuyo after I left for France and she packed everything. There's nothing here that belongs to her so she has no reason to come back at all." Mukuro took a deep breath, trying to keep something at bay.

"There is something I left here…Mukuro-sama." Chrome removed the hand that was stroking her cheek and went back to the bedroom, going directly to the bed. Getting to her knees, Chrome searched under the bed until her hand hit a box. "I left this here." Chrome took out the box and showed it to Mukuro.

Cautiously, Mukuro went to Chrome, sitting down next to said girl, his back resting on the side of the bed.

"What's that?" Mukuro asked looking at the box.

"My most important possession." Chrome opened the box, revealing a bunch of drawing books, chalks, crayons, markers, pencils, color pencils, canvas, and more.

Mukuro's glazed eyes widen at all the things.

"I bought all that when Chrome arrived at Kokuyo." Mukuro said softly. "She liked drawing and creating new things," his hand touched one of the notebooks, "I thought she had thrown everything away."

"I kept everything." Chrome said, putting her hand on top of Mukuro's hand, giving it a light squeeze. "It was the first time someone was so kind to me." She smiled when she had woken up to find the same box she was holding with a note telling her to 'enjoy his gift'. "I've always treasured this box."

Mukuro finally looked at Chrome, his eyes sparking with recognition. "You really are here." Chrome nodded, squeezing his hand again to prove her point. "Why?" He asked softly, no irritation or hatred behind the words.

"I wanted to get this box and ask you something." Chrome said, looking at Mukuro directly.

"What is it?" His voice was still soft, the hand Chrome was holding turned up, lacing his fingers with hers and squeezing her hand.

"Why did you save me?" Chrome wanted to know why he had saved her and why did he not get rid of her when he could have just made her organs disappear. Mukuro stared at Chrome, his eyes shinning with something Chrome could not place a name on.

"I-" Mukuro stopped, looking thoughtful. "I don't know." He finally said. A lie.

"Why? Why not just let me die? Why let me live when you didn't need me anymore? Why didn't you-?" Chrome stopped, noticing the change in Mukuro's expression.

His brow was furrowed, a lot then usual, he was grinding his teeth together, his eyes looking at her with such clearness Chrome thought his fever was gone. But that wasn't what made her stop. It was his eyes. The pain that was clearly shinning there was unmistakable. Mukuro looked like he was about to cry.

"I couldn't let you die." Mukuro said, his voice breaking at the last word. "When Sawada Tsunayoshi called me, I didn't think, I just went and saved you. I just-" Mukuro took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself down. "I just couldn't let you die, Nagi. You mean so much to me. A lot more than what everyone thinks. Knowing you were about to die…it hurt. Right here." Mukuro placed a hand over his heart. "I knew that if you died, a part of me would die with you. I couldn't lose you, not more than I already have." His breath was shaky and the hand holding Chrome's was tightening the faster Mukuro talked. "I don't know why you left. I only left you the uniform to Namimori and enough money to last you months since I didn't know how long I was going to be away and I couldn't leave you at Kokuyo High alone without me to protect you. I knew that Tsunayoshi would protect you, but I never expected that I would arrive from France earlier than expected and find you gone."

"Then Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru told me to stay away from you, telling me I had no reason to kick you out when you trusted me so much. Tsunayoshi told me the same thing." Mukuro took the box out of Chrome's lap, his free hand reaching out and stroking her cheek. "I really don't know why you left. Why you left me that note or why you even thought you were a burden to me." Mukuro brushed away the tears that feel down her cheeks. "Why did you leave me Nagi?" A broken question coming from a broken boy. "Did I do something to make you leave? Were you mad that I didn't tell you where I was going? Why, Nagi, why?" Mukuro kept chanting 'why?', eyes building up with tears.

"You left me a note," Chrome started, though the tears didn't stop. "You told me to get out." Mukuro's eyes widen.

"I-what? I left you a note telling you to what?" The confusion he felt was real. Chrome could tell.

"You didn't contact me while you were gone and you didn't even come see me when you got back." Chrome said, remembering the pain she felt when she heard from Reborn that Mukuro had been back for a week and hadn't even visited her, even to just confirm what the note said. "Why?" Chrome turns the question around to Mukuro. "Why did you tell me to get out? That's all I came here for." Chrome tried pulling her hand away from Mukuro's, but couldn't since Mukuro had a tight hold on it. "Let go." It was barely a whisper, but Mukuro heard it nonetheless.

He shook his head, drawing their intertwined hands to his chest. He placed their hands on top of his heart. Chrome could feel the frantic beating it had.

"Don't leave." Mukuro whispered, leaning closer to Chrome. "Stay with me." His breath was just on her lips. Chrome could feel the blush spreading over her cheeks, but refused to acknowledge the fact.

"No." She said firmly.

"Please." Mukuro pleaded for the first time. "Please, don't leave me." Chrome was shocked to see tears forming in Mukuro's eyes. "I need you, Nagi."

Chrome didn't say anything, stubbornly keeping her decision. What happened next made her decision crumple in front of her.

Mukuro's lips pressed against hers, so softly she could barely feel them. What she could feel though, was Mukuro's tears. They were warm and wet. Something she never thought Mukuro was capable of being. Soon (too soon) Mukuro's lips left hers. He pressed his forehead to Chrome's letting her feel the fever he was going through.

"Nagi," Mukuro almost sobbed, but held down the urge to do so. "I never left you a note telling you to get out. All I left you was Namimori Middle's uniform, your transfer papers, and living expenses until I got back. There was never a note. I didn't try contacting you because I knew that I would just miss you more if I did. But when I got back, I tried contacting you, but you had blocked me. I went looking for you, that's when the Vongola girls told me to stay away from you. I tried talking to you the next day, but you looked so happy and your smile was full of light, something I have never been able to accomplish, that I decided to let you go. I've always made you cry and never smile or laugh and those girls have made you smile and laugh." Mukuro paused, letting everything sink in.

"I wanted you to be happy. I still do." Mukuro said when Chrome looked at him (she had been staring down the whole time he spoke. "If being happy means not being with me, then I will make the sacrifice to see you happy." Mukuro hugged the petite girl. "I will give anything to see you smile or laugh."

"My happiness is not only Kyoko-chan and the girls." Chrome sobbed. "Ken, Chikusa, even M.M are also my happiness. You're my happiness as well. I can't be happy with only part of my family. I need my whole family to be happy." She hugged the pineapple haired boy.

"Stay." Mukuro said again, this time kissing Chrome with everything he had. "Stay with me, Nagi." Chrome kissed him back, showing him how much she had missed him.

"Mukuro-sama-"

"Just Mukuro, or Mukuro-kun, whatever you want to call me, just not 'Mukuro-sama'." Mukuro interrupted her.

"Mukuro…kun," Mukuro nodded hi approval, "you need to get to bed. Your fever won't get better if you keep forcing your body to overwork itself." Chrome broke the hug, standing up and extending her hand towards Mukuro. "Let's get you to bed."

Mukuro took her hand and stood up. They made their way to Mukuro's room, holding hands all the while. When they got there, Mukuro turned to Chrome.

"Will you stay with me?" Chrome nodded, using her free hand to run it through Mukuro's soft hair.

Mukuro changed into dry clothes and slipped under the covers. Chrome sat down on the bed. Mukuro patted the space next to him. Getting the hint, Chrome slid under the covers as well, pressing herself to Mukuro's side while his arms went around her body, hugging her to him.

"We'll figure out who wrote that note…" Mukuro trailed off, giving Chrome a peck on the lips before falling asleep. After a few minutes, Chrome did the same.

Five minutes later, Tsuna peeked into Mukuro's room, smiling softly when he saw his Mist Guardians asleep.

"I'll come back later." Tsuna said quietly, closing the door and leaving Kokuyo Land, knowing that Chrome was safe.

Back at Kokuyo Land, Mukuro snuggled into Chrome, a smile of pure happiness on his face.


End file.
